The Plans I Have For You
by Tailsandroses
Summary: Voldemort has plans, plans to use their own weapon against them. Pre-warning: Dark Hermione, don't expect anything else.
1. Chaos amongst the tomes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in this story, they all belong to J.**

The 'POP!' of apparition didn't bother Hermione as usual as she arrived on the overcrowded main street of Diagon Alley. Since she was eleven she had always thought of Diagon Alley to be one of her favorite places in the world; the Hogwarts library being first of course.

The street was over busy as usual; owls flying every which way, shop keepers yelling out the products of the day and most of all the busy witches and wizards running around with their families trying to buy school supplies before the new term of school started. Unlike the crowds, Hermione had already packed and bought all the school books, equipment and new robes well before the new term was drawing near. Today was more about meeting up with Harry and Ron who (as usual) left the packing to the last minute.

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione yelled as she spotted a mess of raven hair and bright red hair moving about in the crowd. The boys turned around just in time as Hermione came running over and giving them both bone crushing hugs.

"Hey mione, how are you?" Ron said; going red from the sudden intimate contact he had just received.

"Oh great, so I was thinking today we should go to Flourish and Blotts because I heard they have a gre-"

"Hold up mione, don't get too excited. Can't we at least go to WWW first? I really want to get some more dung bombs and Peruvian instant darkness powder." Harry interrupted knowing where she was heading with the book craze.

"Yeah come on mione, we need to have some fun! School stuff can wait for now" Ron added.

"Oh, if we must," Hermione sighed, and headed off in the direction of Weasley Wizard Wheezes with the two boys on her heels.

* * *

"Oh fucking hurry up would you!" Draco sneered at the shop keeper as he bumbled about looking for a certain dark object that the young master Malfoy had asked for.

"Patience Master Malfoy," Horace Burke huffed and went back to searching.

"Look, you imbecile, I don't have all fucking day to waste hanging around here while you fumble about doing nothing! I'll be back in half an hour and if you haven't found it you better be ready for a world of fucking pain."

The door slammed as Draco stormed out of 'Borgin and Burkes'. It was a grimy little shop in the depths of Knockturn alley. It bought and sold many different kinds of dark magical objects; one would say a favorite shop for the young death eater.

 _Far out, how fucking long does it take to find one cursed bracelet?!_ Draco thought as he headed up to the entrance between Knockturn alley and Diagon Alley where his mates hung about waiting for him in the shadows.

"Did you get it?" asked Blaise Zabini.

Draco turned and looked at the dark young man before him.

"No, Burke is fucking around."

"As usual" Theo chuckled.

"Shut it, Theo. You wouldn't have a fucking clue" Draco spat, still clearly annoyed.

"Ah, well, come on guys lets go to the Green Fang for some drinks."

Draco, Blaise, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle all headed off deeper into Knockturn alley where the infamous pub sat in between an apothecary and a dark arts shop; practically hidden to the public. Blaise happened to run into it one holiday and immediately chose it over the popular pub 'The Leaky Cauldron.'

As the five boys entered the pub a tinkling sound of the bell rang around the room, alerting the only other customer in the room who grunted at them and passed on the table. It was a dim shabby place; grime on the windows and the paint was peeling off the walls but it was safe from the prying ears of the public.

"Can we have a round of fire whiskey to start with, please" Draco glared at the bartender. The good thing about Knockturn alley was that if there was money involved, it didn't matter what age you were.

The boys chose a table up in the back corner slightly hidden behind a dying shrub for a little extra privacy; even though there was only one other customer it was an important conversation the teens were about to have.

"Ok, this is what he wants us to do" said Draco.

* * *

Hermione felt like they had past the same aisle about six times now. Ron and Harry were having way too much fun using the testers of all the jokes. She admitted that some of the pranks were very funny but after an hour she was looking at her watch continuously.

"Guys, can we please go? We've been here almost an hour" Hermione sighed exasperated.

"Having trouble Miss Hermione?" Fred and George said in unison as they popped up behind Hermione making her jump.

"I just want to go do some of my shopping but these two are intent on trying _every_ product in the shop"

"Hey!" Ron butted in; "if you really want to go Mione then we could meet you in an hour or something?"

"I know you guys; you won't get any of the shopping done that you need for school"

"Oh we'll be fine Mione and besides we still have weeks before school, don't worry about it"

"Only five weeks, that's not much and you won't get the best supplies if you wait until the last few weeks!"

"Mione, just because you are a complete genius and school nut case doesn't mean everyone else is, and I mean that with love" Harry said with a smirk.

"Fiiiiiine" Hermione replied and rolled her eyes in defeat, "I'll meet you guys in an hour or two at Florean Fortescue's _Ice Cream Parlor, OK?"_

 _"Yeah sure, cya Mione" Ron and Harry both gave her a quick hug goodbye and went back to debating whether they were game enough to try the puking pastilles._

 _Hermione chuckled quietly to herself as she headed for the entrance of the shop and off to Flourish and Blotts._

 _She raised her head to the sunshine as she walked; soaking it up before she went back into the musty darkness of one of the many ancient shops along the street._

 _As soon as she entered the partially empty book store she sighed in a type of genius ecstasy as the smell of ink and old parchment hit her nose. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers over the shelves, picked out a random book, sat down in one of the comfy armchairs in the corner and, was suddenly immersed in the pages of the book._

* * *

"S-s-so, the dark lord, wans youto ca'ture te mudblood?" Slurred Blaise after the fourth round of fire whiskey had been drunk by the boys.

"Yes, and then she will be bait to get pothead and weasel" Draco said a little more sober than the rest.

The boys had been at the Green Fang for around an hour; Draco had gone to collect the bracelet from Borgin and Burkes and now they were back in the pub, drunk and celebrating nothing.

"Let's fuckenmove, Iwannago find some hotchicks t'root!" Theo yelled and stumbled out of the pub and onto the street.

Draco sneered at Theo "Get your head on fucking straight, we need to split up and search for the mudblood; she should still be here, knowing the freak she's probably at the book store. Blaise come with me."

"Where shall we go?" Gregory asked as he swayed back and forth.

"Hmmm, how about you three, fucking piss off because you are drunk and a fucking nuisance!" Draco sneered at them before sauntering off.

Draco and Blaise headed off in the direction of Diagon Alley and up to Flourish and Blotts.

Even drunk both the guys worked well together when it came to duels; they easily stupefied the shop keeper and in a matter of seconds the front door was locked, a silencing charm placed and anti apparition wards placed around. They weren't Death Eaters for nothing.

After further inspection they had stupefied everyone and chucked them in a cupboard where they could eventually wake from the spell; the only one left was Hermione, all the way at the back so immersed in her book she had no idea what was happening at the front of the shop.

"Good, pothead and weasel aren't here, we'll get at her from the sides" Draco murmured to Blaise as the snuck around the aisles and aisles of books, the shop obviously had a few undetectable extension charms as it took him a while to get to the back of the shop where the many reading chairs were placed.

Draco saw Blaise at the other side and motioned for him to be quiet.  
"Well, look who it is" Draco spat at Hermione as he sauntered over to where she sat.

He saw her roll her eyes and close her book.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Don't talk to me that way you filthy mudblood!"

In a matter of seconds their wands were drawn and at each other's throats. Hermione glared at him, her nostrils were flaring in anticipation and she was trembling with fear and rage.

This boosted Draco's confidence as he straightened up and started backing her up to where Blaise was.

"Piss off, Malfoy; I don't want to play your stupid games"

"Oh? But this game isn't stupid, I like to call it 'Let's see how much the mudblood will be willing to succumb" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down Hermione's back.

He noticed she was trembling even more; he almost had her over to the corner where Blaise was just around the other side. He was impressed that his plan so far had been working like a cinch.

But he thought to soon as the next thing that happened Hermione had quickly brought her wand up and in a second Draco had been flung against the far bookshelf.

Pain ran up and down his body from the crash, fury and hatred burned in his eyes as he scrambled back up.

"You fucking bitch!" He yelled at her just as she ran off for the entrance door.

Draco and Blaise ran after her and found her using different spells at the speed of light to unlock the door.

"It's a shame, you being so smart, yet here you are unable to unlock a door" Blaise sneered at Hermione as she turned around, obviously very pissed off now.

"I may not study the dark arts but at least I don't cower behind my wand and my money like you do!" She screamed at him just as he started throwing curses at her.

Stupefies, jinxes, and every spell coming to the three teenagers minds at this moment were flying around the shop. Parchment, books and furniture were flying everywhere as they raced around the room trying to knock each other down.

After about ten minutes Blaise and Draco had finally managed to corner her in a back aisle and were walking towards her slowly (from having to continuously cast protego charms) where Hermione was crouched at the end throwing curse after curse and nursing an injured leg.

Blaise managed to get her wand as Draco distracted her by grazing her arm with a cutting hex. Wandless and injured she still looked at them with defiance and moved to muggle tactics. Books were flying straight at Draco and Blaise as Hermione grabbed book after book and flung it at them.

Draco smirked at Hermione and whispered "pertrificus totalus."

She immediately fell to the floor and screamed at them whilst making grunting sounds as she couldn't move.

Blaise sneered at her and kicked her in the ribs, making her scream in pain.

"That's what you get for trying to outdo purebloods" He spat.

Hermione looked up at Draco and Blaise with tears streaming down her face, her eyes wide and screaming in pain.

Draco spat at her and kicked her in the stomach making her cry out in pain as she was unable to curl into a fetal position.

"Malfoy, please" She whimpered as he pointed his wand at her.

The look on her tearstained face made Draco's heart pang. It was such a foreign feeling that he had to look away.

"Stupefy"

He heard her body go limp and without looking back he apparated away.


	2. New dealings

Hermione awoke to a horrible pain, she couldn't even pinpoint the actual injured parts of her body it was that bad. After a quick assessment she figured that at least one of her ribs was broken and the cut on her leg had finally clotted.

' _I'm going to be definitely bruised by now'_ She thought with a cringe.

Hermione realized that she was lying on a cold floor; it must have been getting dark as quite rapidly the temperature was dropping. In the background she heard voices. Deciding that she didn't want to be noticed she lay on the floor pretending to be unconscious as she tried to gather enough information as to where she was and who was here.

"My lord, what are we to do with the mudblood?" A woman with a raspy voice asked.

"The girl is to be held here for the time being, my use for her is none of your business at the time" Hermione shivered, she knew that voice anywhere; Voldemort.

"Yes my lord" the woman replied and remained silent.

"Where is Draco Malfoy?" Voldemort asked with no hint of emotion in his voice.

The sound of shuffling filled the room; there must have been at least a dozen in the room.

"Y-yes my lord?" Draco finally answered. The hint of fear in his voice was so profound that Hermione wanted to laugh, but quickly bit her tongue drawing blood. In her mind, drawing a small amount of blood sounded better than a long amount of torture.

"I wanted to commend you on a good job of capturing the mudblood; you have finally proven yourself worthy to accomplish a task that is very valuable to our cause."

"Thank-you my lord" Draco replied, the fear fading from his voice with every second.

"I think it's time that you joined my inner circle." Voldemort stated matter-of-factly

"My lord! Thank you, thank you!" An older man suddenly burst out.

All of a sudden Hermione could hear the screams of the older man.

"I did not ask you to speak, Lucious" Voldemort coldly said. Hermione started to wonder how he managed to always keep a level head. _Creepy bastard_

"Draco, hold out your left arm"

"Yes my lord"

Hermione couldn't hear what was happening as Draco grunted in pain, so finally she peeked an eye open ever so slightly. She seemed to be in a cellar of some sorts, there were people crowded to the side of her; it seemed she was on some sort of stage. _Probably trying to show off his latest catch_ ; Hermione was slowly getting irritated, not to mention freezing cold and slightly hungry.

She saw Voldemort let go of Draco's hand and take his wand off the grotesque mark staining Draco's left inner forearm. She watched Draco quickly but quietly walked back to where his mother was standing at the back and kept his head down to avoid the stares of the other death eaters.

Hermione's stomach did a few flip flops as she saw the group of people standing off the stage. It must have been the inner circle as there were around twenty death eaters trying to stare anywhere except at Voldemort. She saw Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange at the very front looking as sadistic as ever. She was trying to work out the names of a few others until someone suddenly started yelling.

"My lord, she's woken!"

Hermione mentally cursed herself for opening her eyes and cringed waiting for whatever or whoever was coming.

Someone roughly pushed her over with their foot; she winced and opened her eyes. Voldemort was staring down at her with malice in his red eyes snake like eyes.

"Tell me, mudblood" Voldemort spat "What is Harry planning this time?"

Hermione glared at him; like hell she would ever tell him that they were searching for horcruxes or the fact they already had destroyed two. So she remained silent.

"Do not push me girl!" He said with a bit more force than last time. "Where is he? What is he doing?"

Hermione glared at him yet again and remained mute.

"Wrong. Answer" He said; the ferocity of his words pouring out with his magic; making it crackle around him.

"Crucio!"

Hermione's screams filled the room.

* * *

Bellatrix was laughing her head off. Some of the death eaters cringed but smiled sadistically. Draco frowned, Death Eater or not he would never get used to watching people being tortured by Voldemort. That man, (if Voldemort could even be considered a man) loved to torture to the extremes even right from the beginning.

During training Draco had felt full force of what Voldemort could offer. He would sometimes be left on the floor of the cellar in his own pool of blood slowly dying whilst Voldemort would be screaming sadistically at him to get up and fight back.

Hermione's screaming stopped and her hoarse voice ran out around the room.

"I will never tell the likes of you anything!"

"How dare you talk to the dark Lord like that!" Bellatrix suddenly screamed leaping out of the crowd and pointing her wand at Hermione's throat.

"Calm yourself Bella"

"You disgraceful slut! You deserve to-"

"BELLA!" Voldemort roared finally losing it.

Draco watched as he slapped Bellatrix so hard she was flung back onto the floor. How could Bella be so faithful to someone who obviously didn't appreciate her or any of us for that matter.

Sometimes he wished that Voldemort had never come back; maybe life would have been so much easier for him if he had just stayed in whatever bloody country he was hiding in all those years. Maybe Draco could've been at a nightclub now picking up chicks with Blaise and Theo, or even just having dinner with his family.

As sad as it is; that he found himself standing here watching Hermione Granger get tortured by the most hated and most famous wizard of this time; he knew that all this was for a good cause.

To rid the world of impurities: Mudbloods.

Just like the one lying on the stage in front of him; blood slowly oozing out of the corner of her mouth, her arms and face covered in bruises, her eyes surrounded by black circles as they stayed closed, succumbing to the world of unconsciousness.

She deserved it.

Her kind just couldn't keep their filthy noses out of our perfect world. Yes; she deserved it to the highest.

Yet as Draco thought this yet again he felt that slight pang as he looked once more as her tiny frail body lying on the stage in front of him.

So perfect, yet so disgusting.

"Draco"

Draco cringed inwardly and looked up.

"Because you have, proven worthy, as such; I have decided you may keep the mudblood confined in your room for the time being." Voldemort said with a smirk, "She can keep you… occupied"

Draco felt heat rising to his cheeks as the other men in the room jeered and whistled and made all sorts of noises, some of them looked jealous; others bored and some making rude gestures and giving him the thumbs up.

For a bunch of people who are supposed to think the Mudblood race is absolutely filthy; their absolute encouragement to bed a Mudblood was making him angry and rather disgusted.

Although, he knew Voldemort would be rather pissed if he declined an offer, as it seemed the sick bastard thought of it as a kind of 'welcome to the family' present.

Putting any emotions aside, Draco looked up straight into those piercing red eyes.

"It would be a pleasure, My Lord"

Voldemort gave him a nod and walked out of the room; his robes billowing out behind him as he exited.

The room started to empty out as the men and women all went off on their own business.

 _Probably to go do some sadistic killing just for the sake of it_ , Draco thought to himself.

He slowly walked up to the unconscious girl, buying time as the last of the death eaters left the room.

"Have fun with her" Dolohov winked suggestively as he walked out of the room. Draco mentally gagged at how feral that man could be sometimes.

Finally he reached the edge of the stage and knelt down so he could be at eye level.

Before he had time to register that it was his voice he heard two words echo off the walls in the underground lair.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

Hermione slowly regained consciousness with one thought in mind. PAIN!

Her body was absolutely aching; she was a bit confused. Why was she in pain again? And where the hell was she?

She looked around, albeit rather hard as it was pitch black. She wondered how long she had been asleep for.

She blindly got up and stumbled around the room in search for a light switch as she couldn't find her wand, irritatingly enough.

After a few steps she bashed into a piece of furniture, fell over and heard a huge crash as the object fell in the opposite direction. Letting loose a string of swears she got up off the floor and was about to head in the other direction when the lights turned on.

She stopped dead, like a thief caught red handed. She automatically held her breath; Hermione would never have been caught in such an awkward spot!

"What the fuck is going on!?"

Oh, she knew that voice anywhere; the voice that for six years jeered and tormented her in the school hallways; that in year two uttered the word that would ruin her image for the years to come.

She swore under her breath.

Hermione was never one for swearing but it seemed like this moment could use all the cursing she could muster. She slowly turned around and faced the person that must have left her in this room, bruised and highly annoyed.

"God dammit Granger! Answer me"

"W-w-well I, uhm, you see" Hermione stuttered.

 _Come on! Focus_

She took a deep breath and started again.

"I could ask you the same question"

"This is my fucking room, and I have to wake up to you running a rampage through my fucking bedroom! For Merlin's sake it's two in the fucking morning!"

Hermione glared at him, he had no right to yell at her when it was his fault she didn't have her wand.

"Well I wouldn't have been 'running a rampage' if I wasn't here in the first place!"

"Don't yell at me you filthy mudblood! It's your fault you're here! You and your inferior race!"

"I AM NOT INFERIOR!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

Hermione and Draco were almost nose to nose, red faced and breathing heavily from their yelling fit. Finally Hermione looked away and turned around in search of a door, a window, anything to let her escape from this infuriating young teen standing before her.

She tried the door; it was magically locked; so were the French doors leading out onto a private balcony. She screamed frustratingly and kicked the door in anger; causing the glass to break and cut her foot.

Hermione collapsed to the floor, trying to remove the glass. A few tears leaked and left trails down her cheeks. Why did this happen to her? Her holiday had been so good until now. And now she was stuck in this horrible place, a prisoner in a house full of people that hated her.

She nursed her foot and rocked back and forth on the floor, not caring about anything at this point in time.

Someone kneeled down next to her.

"Let me fix that"

She looked up and saw Draco with a frown on his face, she couldn't figure out what he was feeling but she didn't care; all she saw was red.

"Get away from me!" She screamed getting up and running blindly through the room, damaging her foot further and leaving a trail of glass and blood on the beautiful dark green carpet.

She found herself opening a door in the side of the room that she hadn't noticed before. It was an ensuite. She really didn't want Draco to follow her or even talk to her at this moment so she slid down to the floor, leant against the door and burst into tears.

Unbeknownst to her, Draco was leaning against the other side of the door with his head in his hands; wondering why he had an inkling of regret and self loathing when it came to keeping the sobbing girl on the other side of the door prisoner.


	3. Entanglement

"WE CAN'T JUST SIT HERE AND MULL OVER WORTHLESS IDEAS! LET'S KILL HIM NOW!"

"Calm down Ron!" Harry yelled.

It had been twenty-four hours since Hermione had been kidnapped and the Order were having a hard time trying to keep Ron from leaving and doing something he would regret whilst trying to think up a game plan.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN WHILST HERM-"

 _Thud!_ The sound rung out in the silence as the order watched Ron fall to the floor unconscious.

The sound of footsteps followed as everyone turned and looked as one of the Weasley twins walked into the room.

"What? I had to do it; how else were you planning on shutting him up?"

"Fred! Just because he was being a pain does not mean you have to use magic!" Molly Weasley scolded as she got George to help her put Ron on the couch.

"We don't even know if she was kidnapped by Death Eaters" Remus Lupin finally spoke up. Full moon had just past and he was still looking a little worse for wear.

Harry gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look, "Considering we are in a war against Voldermort-" (Everyone in the room cringed) "-And she is my best friend, I highly doubt it was anyone but Death Eaters."

"I say we wait for information to come, maybe she is bait?" Bill Weasley suggested leaning against the door frame; his wife Fleur standing beside him looking deep in thought.

"But how do you know they will even send information?" Harry sighed and frowned at no one in particular.

"Harry, he has a point; if she is bait then You-Know-Who will definitely send some kind of hint or something." Arthur Weasley said.

The Order stood in silence around the Weasley's living room all deep in thought. Not bothering to suggest any more ideas. They all knew what had happened.

Hermione had been kidnapped.

Now they just had to figure out how to get her back.

Harry looked over at the unconscious form of Ron on the couch and felt sorry for the guy; it was obvious how much he liked Hermione. If only they could get her back…

* * *

"Drakey poo! I'm here."

Draco inwardly cringed; he could place that high irritating voice anywhere. He was just wondering what she was doing here in the first place.

He got up from where he was sitting on the plush green sofa and walked over to where the dark haired girl waited at the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a hint of irritability in his voice.

"Why do you think?" The girl purred, trying to sound seductive but in Draco's eyes she just looked like she needed to use the bathroom or something.

"I'm busy" He stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't believe you" She said with a pout as she sat down on Draco's bed. He watched as she tried to lean back in a seductive pose. It wasn't working; in fact Draco was getting more irritated by the second. Couldn't she get the picture that he wasn't interested.

"Piss off Pansy, I have better things to do than do _anything_ with you."

"Uh huh, sure, so you've been leading me on all these years," she sniffed. Draco sighed, now she was turning it around to be about her. Draco glanced at the bathroom door; Hermione wouldn't be coming out anytime soon.

She had been crying all night and it was getting on Draco's nerves so around two in the morning he finally yelled and placed a silencing charm on the door and stormed to bed.

Pansy brought him out of his thoughts when he felt the flutter of kisses trailing his neck. He moaned in pleasure; maybe one quick shag wouldn't be too bad, after all he hadn't had a girl in his bed for months. Not with all these death eaters lurking around the house. He just kept to his room except for meal times and meetings.

Draco turned and faced Pansy, she was looking up at him with pursed lips; it kind of made her look like a duck but at the moment he didn't care. The sexual tension in the room was almost painful.

He caught her in a searing kiss, there was no feeling for him. His tongue entered her mouth and a battle began. Draco became desperate; kissing Pansy with such force he thought his lips would probably be bruised after this. Her hands raked through his blonde hair and moved down to his next massaging circles into his knotted muscles; making him moan in pleasure.

Pansy took this as her signal and moved to his buttons. It was happening so fast Draco wasn't sure what was happening, all he was thinking about was the pressure he needed to release down south.

They were standing in the middle of Draco's bedroom, holding on to each other while they engaged in a heated battle. He finally had enough, he picked her up and placed her on the bed. She looked up at him, her pupils dilated with lust and need, mouth slightly open, and panting like she had just run a marathon.

 _I wonder what Hermione would look like if she was in this position_. The random thought that popped up in Draco's mind shocked him so much that he looked down at Pansy and took her as fast as he could manage.

* * *

Meanwhile Hermione was laying on a pile of green fluffy towels in a cold bathroom. After hours of crying, not only for her bloodied up foot, but the fact she didn't know whether she'd get to see Harry or Ginny or especially Ron. The thought made her sob even harder and she fell asleep crying.

To her immense displeasure only a few hours later she was woken up to a lot of screaming and groaning outside the door.

"What the heck?" She mumbled to herself as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, her back was sore from sleeping on the tiles and she really needed to pee. _At least I'm in a bathroom_ she thought as she stood up and washed her face in the sink. Her hair was as bushy as ever and she attempted to tame it with some water. There was no way she was touching any of Malfoy's products, besides, there was so many she didn't know where to begin. _He's like male Barbie!_

After she finished her business and was slightly freshened up she sat back down and lent against the door. She thought her position over; she had been kidnapped by Draco Malfoy, to be used as bait to lure Harry, she had a cut up foot, and she was sitting in in a bathroom.

 _Well, crying isn't going to help me escape… and I bet I will be stuck in here for a while, might as well start thinking about an escape; you are Hermione Granger, brightest witch of your age!_

She guessed she had been leaning on the door for at least half an hour, she screaming and grunting had stopped; she had an inkling of what was going on outside but she didn't want to be proved right.

Just as Hermione was about to get up and try and open the door she heard voices.

"See I knew my Drakey Poo was still in there somewhere."

Hermione recognized that voice, she just couldn't place it.

"Drakey? Don't sleep let's do it again!"

"Piss off Pansy, I'm done with you"

 _Pansy?! Seriously!_

"Fine, and I thought you had changed" Pansy's voice turned cold.

"Yeah whatever now leave, I have stuff to do"

Hermione sat on the other side of the door gob smacked, he really was a cold evil bastard, just using Pansy like that; even though she is a bitch herself.

She was brought out of her thoughts as the door behind her opened and she fell backwards onto the floor rather ungraciously. She felt someone's feet underneath her and opened her eyes; Draco was scowling down at her.

"Oh, I forgot you were in here."

"You shouldn't use Pansy like that"

"Did I ask for your opinion, Mudblood?"

"Considering I had to listening to you fornicating all morning then yes, it is my opinion!"

She watched as Draco cringed before glaring down at her. Next thing she knew she had been lifted up in the air and flung into the bedroom.

Hermione whimpered and crouched on the ground clutching her wrist, she had landed on it and it had made a disgusting crunching sound.

Draco walked over to her and crouched down next to her.

"Don't. Ever. Talk. Back. To. Your. Superiors!" He whispered, though quiet Hermione could feel the force and danger in it.

"You are not my superior!" Hermione spat at him.

She had gone too far.

Draco held out his hand and and slapped Hermione across the face so hard that there was a loud cracking sound. She gasped and her hand immediately flew up to her now red and stinging cheek. It had already started going purple.

Draco looked at her with wide eyes, he appeared to be in shock at his sudden actions, he quickly got up and ran into the bathroom where he locked the door.

Hermione sat on the floor, her eyes were watering but refusing to spill. She got up cradling her broken wrist and walked over so the French doors where she sat and looked out into the dark. She heard Draco come back into the room but she didn't talk or even look at him. She heard the bed groan and the lights go out.

* * *

Outside Scabior walked down the hall frowning. The Dark Lord won't be happy with the results.

He entered the Malfoy dining room to find Voldemort sitting at the head of the table with Nagini laying on his lap.

"They're still fighting my Lord."

"Don't fret, Scabior; it's only been a day. Trust me my plans will work. They always work."

"Yes, but-"

"-do you doubt me Scabior?"

"No but it's-"

"Crucio!"

"Trust me she'll be begging to join the right side soon enough, all with good time."

And with that Voldemort swept out of the room, leaving a very painful Scabior laying on the floor wondering what plans the Dark Lord had made.


	4. Legilimency

**I have to confess, I wrote this story a number of years ago. I posted it for fun but was surprised at the amount of attention it had gained. So I have decided to continue on.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nada but the plot.**

* * *

The first week had dragged on slowly, fighting occurred every day. For the various passerby there seemed to be no resolution. Especially when objects began to fly.

"I didn't touch your toothbrush!" Hermione snarled at Draco

"Well someone fucking did! My wand vibrated and it's the only thing out of place." He yelled back, he paced in front of her, occasionally sending a nasty glare her way.

"As if I would want to go anywhere near your stuff, I might catch an STI" She sneered.

He stopped pacing and turned towards her, his eyes were dark and a vein throbbed in his forehead.

"If you knew what's good for you, you would stop talking. Right now" He said, his voice was cold and menacing.

"No, you know what. I've had enough of this" She yelled "What the fuck am I doing here? Huh?! It's been a week and I haven't left this room. Was I just kidnapped for your own amusement? Because I'm done, let me the fuck out right now."

She was face to face with Draco, her breathe came out in short puffs. He had to look down at her, for someone so short she had a lot of fire in her. Her hair was slowly expanding and frizzing with the heat of her rage.

"You're not going anywhere" He said with finality.

She made a strangled sound and turned around making a beeline for the dresser. She picked up the first thing she saw and threw it across the room, it smashed into little pieces. Draco jumped at the sound.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He yelled.

"Let" _smash!_ "Me" _crash! "Out" smash! "Now!"_

The room was slowly piling up with broken objects, the French Doors had smashed with the impact, causing even more mess.

"Stop fucking with my room!" He snarled, muttering _repairo's_ as fast as he could. However Hermione just picked them up and threw them again.

CRASH!

The room shook slightly as Hermione pushed the dresser over, she was going wild. It had been too long and she was fed up. Voldemort had not done anything about her imprisonment. She hadn't even seen him, she would wake up in the morning after an uncomfortable night on the floor. Draco would get up a bit later, get dressed and leave and would not return until the late evening. After a day she was practically dying of boredom. She wasn't allowed to touch anything in his room. He had placed charms that alerted him if she touched anything.

Thus she was left every day staring out the window, counting every plank of wood on the floor (which came to 247 planks.. she checked four times), or staring out into space. At least if Voldemort had done something with her this week she would have a reason to fight, she would be able to gain some information into his plans and hopefully when she escaped… if she did escape, use the information to help the Order.

"You know what" Draco began "I'm fucking sick of this too" He spat.

He walked over to where she was currently throwing all his clothes onto the floor, grabbing her arm, he began dragging her towards the door.

"Ouch, Malfoy that hurts!" She yelped.

"Good."

"Where are we going?" She asked as they made their way down the hall to a staircase.

"You fucking wanted to leave right? To get out of that room. Well look, we are out, now shut up" He threatened.

On the next floor they passed a few Death Eaters going about their business. Most gave Hermione a curious look, a sneer or simply ignored their presence.

Antonin Dolohov, entered the hall and stopped short, seeing the two silently making their way through the house.

"Look who it is" He leered, "my favourite Mudblood."

Hermione looked defiantly at him, not saying anything. He walked up to her, moving in as close as he could.

"Oh the things I would do to you" he murmured into her ear, his voice was dark and husky. He trailed his fingers up her arm and breathed down her neck, pressing into her back with his torso.

Draco cleared his throat at the situation, clearly trying to divert Dolohov's attention from the girl of the moment.

Hermione shivered, she inched away from Dolohov and turned to look at him.

"You disgust me" She spat at him.

His eyes hardened slightly, lust still lingering in the corners.

"Keep telling yourself that, love" He caressed her cheek. She jumped away.

"Leave me the hell alone" She said.

"Dolohov, we need to go" Draco probed, "He's expecting us"

"Of course" He replied not looking from Hermione's face.

"I'll see you around" He gave her a private smile and sauntered off.

"Gross" She muttered under her breath.

The finally entered a large room, it was the same one where Hermione found herself after waking from the kidnapping.

It was again, filled with Death Eaters. They were in groups chatting away, she saw Bellatrix with her husband Roldolphus at the end of the room. They were with Voldemort. She saw them looking across the room with an air of authority.

After Voldemort's demise, the Lestranges had shown their utmost loyalty by continuing their search for their master. The search included the various tortures and murders of 'blood-traitors'. Consequently landing them spots in Azkaban. Voldemort had not forgotten their loyalty and they were ranked the highest of his followers.

Draco pushed her through the room towards Voldemort. His snake-like eyes viewed them silently as they crossed.

"Draco" he acknowledged " why have you brought the girl down, can you no see that we are busy" he snapped. Nagini hissed at the pair.

"Apologies My Lord, but it's time. She is not making progress. I can't have her in my room anymore"

"Draco!" Bella hissed "you dare defy your Masters orders. You will be punished. Don't bring shame to our family."

Roldolphus nodded in agreement.

"Bella is right" Voldemort stated.

The heavy lidded woman grinned with pride. Her teeth were black and chipped, thirteen years in prison had not done her any good.

"However," he continued "We have waited a while. I wanted to spend another week testing out the theory but why wait. If she dies, it won't matter to us- the Order on the other hand."

He looked at Hermione, malicious intent danced in his eyes.

Hermione looked between Draco and Voldemort. _What the hell was going on?!_

"Thank you, My Lord" Draco bowed again, he stepped away from Hermione as Voldemort stunned the girl.

.

.

.

She woke up chained to a chair. The chains were so tight she only had enough room to squirm.

"Hello?" She called out. The room was bare and empty besides her chair placed towards the back.

The door opened. It was Dolohov.

"Oh sweetheart" He purred. "Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into."

He walked towards her, resting his hands on the hair of the chair. His hair fell in front of his face as he looked down at her.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You are in the same place as you were before. Just a different floor. This is what happens when you don't shut up"

He brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck.

"Get the fuck off me. Right now" She threatened.

"Or what" He breathed. Kissing her again. "It's not like you can go anywhere."

She growled and struggled against her chains. It made no effect as Dolohov moved in closer, his hands beginning to wander.

"Enough, Dolohov!" Voldemort barked. He was scowling at the man in disgust.

Dolohov simply shrugged at him and walked back to his guard at the door. Once he had passed Voldemort he turned and blew her a kiss and gave her a wink. Hermione glared back.

"Now girl, I am going to begin my trials on you. I am hoping that it won't leave you brain dead. But there are no guarantees."

"What are you going to do to me?" She look at him. His pale skin glowed under the flourescent lights, making him appear ghostly.

"I am going to attempt to penetrate your mind. From your earliest days learning about the Wizarding world until now."

Hermione sighed in relief, she was quite an accomplished occulmens.

"I will put apart your memories" he continued "and replace those memories with my own version, my own ideals."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"You can't do that" she breathed.

"Oh I can. And I will. Once I am finished you will be a new... Hermione."

Her name from his mouth made her skin crawl.

"And you will fight for the right side."

 _'No, no, no. This can't be happening'_ she thought.

She closed her eyes in fright. Putting her shields up as hard as she can in anticipation.

 _LEGILIMENS!_

* * *

 **Sorry it's shorter than normal but I will make up for it next chapter.**


	5. The new Hermione

**This chapter is quite choppy, but I felt like I needed to get a few perspectives in. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

" _Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost his."_

" _No" a young boy with striking red hair replied,_

" _Oh, you're trying to do a spell, let's see then" she said, crossing her arms haughtily._

…

" _I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"_

" _Ron, Ron-"_

 _._

"No! STOP!" She strained against her bindings. Her wrists red raw, speckles of blood blossoming from the struggle.

.

" _Crabbe, Vincent Crabbe" He replied._

 _She gasped._

" _And you're Draco Malfoy! I've read all about you in Purebloods: A History" Hermione gushed._

 _._

It felt like her brain was being teared apart. Memory by memory.

.

" _Don't touch me! You filthy little mud-"_

…

" _You filthy little blood traitor! Draco spat at Ron._

 _Hermione and Pansy laughed at the two boys. Looking down their noses with superiority._

 _._

She couldn't get him out of her head. He was too strong.

.

" _Thwack!" the noise rung out across the grounds. Hermione looked down at her red hand, and then back up to the face she had punched. Harry looked down at her with absolute hatred. She saw Draco and pansy standing behind with similar looks of shock plastered on their faces._

.

"This isn't possible!" She cried, tears streamed down her face.

.

 _She walked down the stairs, her insides were turning with angst and excitement. Her periwinkle blue dress fluttered around her as she made her descent to the hall. As she reached the bottom of the stairs Draco came up to her with his date Pansy. "You look wonderful Hermione. Bring respect to your name, to your family. In the arms of Victor Krum!" He laughed._

" _Like he would choose anyone less" Pansy drawled. "She's a Pureblood."_

 _._

"I am not a Pureblood!" She yelled.

"Oh?" Voldemort quipped "but you will be."

.

" _Good Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange." The woman wore a very neatly pressed grey dress. Her hair was pinned back severely and her face was lined.  
"We have finally found a young girl that I think will suit you well; we have noticed a substantial increase in her magical abilities over the past year."_

 _The trio walked down a hall, children ran past them playing chase. The building was dim, and clearly underfunded, each room they passed was crowded with children. Some stopped to look at the passerby's, a few younger ones followed in curiosity. Hoping that they would finally be chosen._

" _In here," the Woman beckoned them through a door. The couple entered, the room was small. There were two bunk beds on each wall. A few kids were playing on one bunk with handmade toys. They stopped when they entered the room._

 _The woman grabbed one of the young girls by the arm and brought her towards the couple, she had crazy frizzy brown hair and slightly large front teeth. Her skin was tan, and behind long dark brown lashes, two big eyes peered up at the couple._

" _Her hair is like yours darling" Roldolphus murmured._

" _This is Hermione Granger" The woman stated. "Hermione, greet your guests please."_

" _H-Hello" She whispered, she appeared nervous._

 _Bellatrix knelt down to be at eye level with the girl._

" _Hello Hermione, I'm Bellatrix. Your new mother."_

 _._

 _._

Draco woke on the third day and sighed. It had been three days since Hermione had left. His room seemed empty since she had gone. He hadn't liked her company, but in such a short space of time he had created a routine around her. He acted like he didn't care if she lived or died, but he made sure she always had food. He had placed cushioning charms all around the room, so that where ever she would fall asleep would be comfortable. He would secretly stay awake listening for her breathing to slow so he could place a warming charm around her. He began to regret sending her away so soon, but what was done was done. He couldn't change his actions now.

He didn't want her demise on his hands. But now he worried she may have seen that fate. He knew Voldemort had a plan for her, but he didn't know what it was. Was is to torture information out of her and kill her? Or use her hair for Polyjuice potion? The list was endless and he was getting impatient.

Getting dressed for the day he made his way down to the meeting room, again, hoping that Voldemort would finally return. The room was empty bar a few people having breakfast. The Lestrange's were at the head of the table, Roldophus reading the Daily Prophet and Bella was eating.

"Morning" Draco greeted his relatives with a curt nod.

Roldolphus nodded and went back to his paper.

"Good-morning Draco" Bella replied, she eyed the dark circles under his eyes with suspicion, but refrained from saying anything.

"So, is there any news on the Mudblood?" Draco asked, he loaded his plate with food, keeping his face neutral trying to appear unconcerned.

"Why are you so concerned with that?" Bella snapped "The Dark Lord is busy with her, she is not your play thing anymore!"

"That's not what I meant-"

"Well what do you mean? Because it seems you have some form of attachment to the filth!" She screeched.

"Bella, calm yourself" Roldolphus ordered. She huffed at the two of them and went back to eating her breakfast.

"Draco," Roldophus turned to him. "Voldemort has ordered a meeting here, tonight. I expect it may be news of the plan."

"Thank you, Uncle" Draco replied. Sending Bella a nasty look, he got up and left the table.

His Aunt was a major pain in the ass. His mood for the morning had been tainted with her high pitch screams, he should have known better than to ask anything from her.

She had a bad habit of creating her own assumptions and then yelling them to the world, until Roldolphus would come and shut her up. How the man could live with her he had no idea.

He stormed back up to his room and laid on his bed staring at the ceiling.

 _Only ten hours until the meeting_ He thought to himself. He could occupy himself for that long, hopefully…

.

.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hermione Lestrange, I was adopted when I was five years old, my parents are Roldolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. I am their only child. I am a pureblood and I hate Mudbloods, Halfbloods, Bloodtraitors and all who are opposed to the Dark Lord. I am seventeen years old and went to school at Hogwarts, however with the war I have dropped out to help. I was in Slytherin. My two best friends are Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson."

Voldemort smiled down at the girl.

"And who am I?" He asked.

"You are the Dark Lord, My Master, I am your humble servant." She bowed to him.

"Very good" He said. He walked towards her, using his fingers he lifter her face up towards him by her chin. Her once brown irises were now black. He had done it, it had taken days. He had rewritten her brain completely. And she was now his greatest asset.

"Hermione, I am going to introduce you to the rest of the Death Eaters. Think of it as your debut as a Death Eater and as the Pureblood you are. Now, give me your forearm."

He grabbed her wrist and pushed her sleeve back. Pressing his wand to her arm, he marked her.

.

.

The pain made Hermione cry out, she looked up at Voldemort with frightened eyes, but he was focused on her arm. She looked down at her arm, tears fell as the pain increased. She watch swirls of black ink leave the wand and travel around her forearm, each line of ink had their own path and eventually shapes began to form. The mark began to burn and the skin around it turned red and swelled. When it was finally over she looked up at Voldemort again, this time he looked back at her.

"How do you feel?" He asked, his eyes showed concern.

It was a foreign thing to see Voldemort care about anything. But the new Hermione was his masterpiece, he had spent days recreating her and she was special.

"I'm okay, I guess" She mumbled "I just hurt a bit."

"Well don't worry" He said. He turned to the chair she was previously chained in and transfigured it into a plush couch, he then summoned a plate of food and left it with her.

"I am going up to address my followers and introduce you, just wait here and Dolohov will be down soon to get you" He turned and left.

Hermione sat on the couch and nibbled on some food, she was woozy and tired. It felt like she had been asleep for years. Her eyes began to droop and her posture slouched, she moved down the couch slightly and proceeded to lay down. Drifting into unconsciousness.

.

.

As Draco entered the room, his eyes bulged slightly in surprise. The entire room was packed, he hadn't seen this many Death Eaters in the one place in over a year. He squeezed through the crowds and made his way over to where his parents stood. They were silent and waiting, occasionally glancing at some of the more promiscuous Death Eaters creating noise and fuss about the room.

"Evening Mother, Father" Draco said.

"Good evening my darling, how are you? What have you been up to today? We didn't see you at breakfast" His mother smiled at him and gave his hand a short squeeze.

His mother was always showing him affection, despite her loyalty to the cause she had never taken the mark like her sister. She remained at home, in her room or in the library avoiding the many Death Eaters.

She truly loved Draco, Lucius never showed him anything unless it was disappointment or anger. Narcissa tried to make up for it by showering him with presents, having secret mother and son days where she made it her mission to remind him how special he was to her.

The crowd went silent and Draco peered around to see why. Voldemort had entered from a side door, he walked slowly up to the stage and turn to stare at the crowd.

"Good evening" He said, monotone.

There were murmurs of acknowledgment and bows from the crowd.

"I have invited you all here for a special meeting, to introduce you to someone. I have spent three days creating this person and I have to say she has come out better than I planned. She will be a real asset to our cause and I hope you will all welcome her graciously."

The crowd looked at him curiously, Draco heard a couple next to him whisper "but that's impossible, you can't just create a human. And not in three days!"

"Her name" He boomed over the crowd "Is Hermione Lestrange, adoptive daughter to Roldolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. Please congratulate them when you can."

A few people clapped and he saw the Lestrange's looking quite smug at the task the Dark Lord had given them.

"Her previous name, was Hermione Granger. I know what you are all thinking (he glared into the audience), that she is a Mudblood and a part of the Order. However, I have managed to completely rewrite her memories, her past life is completely gone and in her wake a new pureblood was born. If I find that any of you dare call her a Mudblood or try and tell her about her past life, you will be severely punished. She is of great use to us, Harry Potter will fail without his little Brainiac at his side. And now we have her." He turned to the door side stage.

"Hermione please come out" he beckoned. The door opened and he saw Granger walk through. She held her head high with confidence and looked out towards the crowd.

"Hermione has already pledged her allegiance" he grabbed he arm and pushed her sleeve up "She took the mark this evening for the cause. As you all know, to complete her initiation and prove that she is worthy of Death Eater status she must complete one more task."

He removed from his pocket Hermione's wand, previously taken off her. She took it graciously and waited.

The side door opened again, and a body floated through and up on to the stage. Dolohov was moving the body with his wand. When it was in front of Hermione he let it drop with a bang.

"Hermione," He looked down at her with pride. "Kill this muggle."

She smiled up at him and nodded, turning to the muggle she raised her wand. However, instead of killing him she cried "Crucio!"

The muggle's screams echoed through the room, Hermione looked on in glee, occasionally giggling. He then heard someone calling out from the side. It was Bellatrix, she was at close to the stage as she could get, grinning also as she yelled over the top of the man's screams.

"That's my daughter! I'm so proud of her, playing with her prey! She's a perfect Lestrange."

Hermione lifted the curse and the man went silent. She looked at the body for a few seconds, and she yelled the fatal curse. Green flashed across the room and in that moment Draco swore he saw her eyes flash red.

His stomach rolled and his heart raced in panic.

 _What the fuck just happened!_

* * *

 **Drop me a review if you're liking the story :D**


	6. Bella's story

**Shout out to xXsupremecobainbeanqueenXx, donaj13, xFireflyEyes, PAULA FOREVER, QuietAdventurer and to the guests who reviewed. You all put a smile on my face. :)**

* * *

"Hermione this is your new room, I hope you like it. It's not home, but this is our duty lies. To serve the Dark Lord, and right now this is where he needs us." Bella cooed at the girl.

Hermione subconsciously moved her hand to where the new 'tattoo' marred her skin, it was still tender under her touch.

"I understand" She replied dutifully.

The room was incredibly large, there was a big four poster bed placed in the middle, adorned with a plush comforter and a mountain of pillows. There were long drapes laying limp either side of big glass windows, looking out onto a large estate. Hermione longed to go exploring the grounds. The _ensuite_ had a deep bathtub with many taps, reminding her of the prefect bathroom back in her fifth year, there were lit candles floating around the room, casting a wonderful golden glow across the room.

"It's perfect, thank you." She smiled back at the curly haired woman and stoic man. They smiled back at her and proceeded to show her all the new possessions they had bought her. She had been given a completely new wardrobe, filled with enough clothes, shoes and accessories to wear something new each day.

"Uh, darling" Bella interjected as Hermione tried on a pair of shoes.

"Yes?" She looked up at her parents. Bella was holding a very old and worn book, it was large and appeared to be held together with magic, lest it fell to pieces.

"This is the history of our families, the Black's and the Lestrange's. I think it's high time you learnt about our ancestry and how we have kept our blood lines pure." She stated, handing the book to the girl.

"Of course mother" Hermione replied, looking down at the tome in awe, the bookworm in her jumping with excitement.

The Lestrange's had only been told about Hermione's 'to be' transformation a week before hand. Their reactions hadn't been positive to the sudden news.

" _There is no way I am calling that- that filth our daughter!" Bellatrix had spat at Voldemort. Roldolphus had remained quiet hoping to refrain from starting anymore arguments with his own opinion._

" _Yes, she is filth!" Voldemort snapped back "But we can use her to take down the Order you imbecile!"_

" _She will taint the name of Lestrange" She moaned, she fell to her knees and grabbed her hair and pulled at clumps of it. She had always been dramatic, but this was a strong mix of crazy and drama, a relatively new combination which bored the marks of a chaotic life in prison._

" _Darling" Roldolphus knelt down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She quickly flinched away from him and gave him a deadly glare._

" _NO!" She cried. "He knows of our troubles yet he dares-" She tilted her head towards Voldemort "Throw such an awful task at us, we will be the laughing stock family amongst the Death Eaters! Think of what they will say!" She let out a loud wail, dragging her long nails down her face in anguish, leaving bright red trails in their wake. She then cackled and manically looked up at Roldophus._

" _Look at them, the pathetic Pureblood couple, unable to conceive a child. Stuck with a Mudblood, tainting their name!" She said in a theatrical voice, cackling again._

" _Crucio!" Voldemort roared._

 _Bellatrix twitched uncontrollably on the floor, her screams bounced around the room. Roldolphus could do nothing but close his eyes whilst the love of his life was hurt so badly._

 _They had met at Hogwarts. When she had first arrived at the school he was already in third year. Both landing in Slytherin, they had quickly found they shared the same values, both being of Pureblood status, with Voldemort sympathizing families. Their friendship had blossomed and by the end of that year the two families had arranged for their marriage._

 _Towards the end of their second year of marriage they had received the tragic news, she was unable to conceive. She was so hurt and angry she had killed the Medi-witch without a second glance. Her willingness to cause havoc had increased, her purpose as the perfect Pureblood mother had vanished and she became a killing machine. Roldolphus loved her so much that he promised himself to follow her wherever she went. To look after her forever._

" _You will not disobey me Bellatrix" Voldemort stated coldly, after lifting the spell. "She will not remember being a Mudblood. And you will treat her like your daughter. Do you understand me?" He threatened._

" _O-of course, My Lord" She whimpered, bowing down. The couple then left the chamber and returned to their room._

" _My darling, we can't change circumstance. So we better make the best of the situation." He said solemnly._

 _She turned to him, her heavy lidded eyes swam with tears. She didn't dare let them fall._

" _I just wanted my own child" She whispered._

" _I know" He hugged her, resting his chin on her head. She hugged him back tightly._

Bella had been so apprehensive while Hermione was going through her change, but she remembered her duties. So her and Narcissa went to Diagon Alley and bought a new wardrobe for the newcomer. The least she could do was get the girl out of her awful muggle clothing.

It had all changed when the new Hermione had arrived, she had fearlessly tortured and killed that traitor, in front of all the Death Eaters. It had shocked Bella and she felt a surge of pride for the girl, she had looked around the room and saw terror, curiosity and more etched across the many faces. She smiled as she realized that the task may not be so bad after all.

"Well, we will leave you to clean up and get changed." Bella said, opening the door.

"Good-bye, Mother" Hermione replied, looking over at Bella.

Bella felt her heart jump ever so slightly, but she left before Hermione could see any change in her demeanor.

.

Hermione turned to look at her room, it was ever so elegant. She ran her hand over the intricately carved dresser and smiled to herself. In her peripheral she saw her reflection in the mirror hung above. Her hair was frizzy and tangled and her face was pale and slightly blotchy.

"Oh gross" She muttered to herself. She headed to the large bathroom, grabbed a towel and turned the taps on. It filled the bath fast with bubbles of all different colours, covering the surface. Pink bubbles floated up above the bath before popping, releasing a rosy fragrance. She got in with a sigh and began pampering and cleaning herself. She hadn't noticed her achy limbs before, but they now protested as she lowered herself into the hot water. She kneaded her muscles, wincing in pain.

She didn't remember the cause of the achy muscles. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember much about the past few weeks. Her memories were hazy and blurred and she struggled to make sense of them.

 _That's strange_. She thought to herself. Her memories weren't normally blurry.

 _Maybe Pansy and I had gone on a drinking bender, which would make sense. I was always a lightweight._ She mused.

After an hour she eventually got out, finally feeling fresh and more like herself. She dressed herself and went to the dresser, there was a large array of lotions and potions, one of them was bound to help tame her wild locks. As she sat sniffing and testing different products, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" She called.

"Hello, you" A deep voice said.

She refocused her reflection. She saw Dolohov smirking at her from the doorway.

"Oh, Hello" She said politely.

"Come now," He walked further into the room, closing the door behind him. "That's not how you greet your admirers."

"Is that right?" She smirked at the compliment.

"Yes, but isn't it so… enticing, keeping secrets from your parents, secret pleasures." He sat down on the dresser seat next to her, his body brushed against hers.

She frowned slightly, confused.

 _Oh how he loved playing with this new Hermione, her memories were so muddled._ He smirked.

He leaned in towards her ear. "The perfect Hermione has to break some rules. For health reasons." He chuckled.

"Health reasons." She echoed, her breathing was shallow, she looked at him through the mirror, glassy eyed.

"Merlin, you are gorgeous today" He sighed, his breath tickled her neck. She jerked suddenly and stood up.

"Uh- I have to-" She looked around the room distractedly.

"I have to be somewhere" She replied shortly.

Dolohov stood up and moved towards her. He grabbed her petite hands and pulled her close to him, his torso pressing against her. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Alright, love. You know where I am, if you… ever _need_ me." He leant down and pressed his lips to hers quickly before turning around and walking out the door.

Hermione stood there looking confused, her lips tingling from the contact.

 _Since when were Dolohov and I a thing?!_ _And how much did I drink last night?_ She thought crossly. Pansy wasn't at the headquarters, and she wanted answers now. She marched out the room, leaving her hair taming endeavours behind. She knew who to see.

.

Draco had been pacing his room for hours lost in thought, when his door was suddenly flung wide open. Hermione stormed through it and headed straight to his bed, she flopped backwards, huffing loudly.

He had stopped pacing and turned to look at her, he had received a shock. He hadn't wanted to run into her yet, he wanted to figure out how to approach her without mentioning her past, and to come to terms with this new malicious, evil Hermione that he had witnessed.

"Uh-" He began unsteadily. He coughed and started again. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What happened last night?" She asked, glaring at the ceiling.

 _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. She knows she's a Mudblood!_ He panicked.

Turning to hide his expression he quickly walked to the door and closed it. "What do you mean what happened last night?" He said nonchalantly, facing the door.

"How much did Pansy and I drink? Because I can hardly remember anything-" She began talking fast.

Draco sighed with relief, she didn't remember. It was all okay, he didn't have to explain anything, for now.

"…and then Dolohov kissed me-"

 _Wait… what?_ Draco's thought process came to a halt.

"Dolohov did what?" He said slowly, hoping he had misheard her.

"He kissed me, it was so weird. I don't even remember having a thing with him. I guess I must've drunk too much, and said or did something to him." She sighed.

"Yeah, you must have" He muttered. Inside he was seething, she had been touched by that repulsive man, a man who lusted after young women, even Mudbloods. It was disgusting.

 _So why are you seething about it then, if she is so disgusting? Why do you care?_ An internal voice challenged.

"Draco?" Hermione called.

"Huh- what?" He turned to her.

"I asked you a question" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't catch it." He replied, he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I said-" She sighed at him, "where is Pansy?"

"She's gone to her Chateau in South France with her family." He replied, he didn't look at her. He was too weirded out about the new Hermione and the situation with Dolohov.

Suddenly, he was being pulled backwards. He yelped in shock and fell backwards on the bed. Hermione laughed and turned on her side to look at him. He gave her a look of annoyance and moved away from her, she was still a Mudblood after all. Even if she didn't know it.

"Oi" She prodded him. He had closed his eyes and was promptly ignoring her. She prodded him again.

"What?" He growled at her.

"What?" She mimicked.

He opened his eyes and turned to look at her. She was covering her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. Her eyes were wide and sparkling with life, the light from the window cast a glow around her silhouette. Her petite frame was shaking slightly with laughter, and her hair was splayed out on across the comforter. He couldn't help but stare, she was always beautiful. But he hadn't seen her show such enjoyment in years, not since Hogwarts. In such a short moment she had gone from beautiful to absolutely gorgeous, it was amazing how such a small change of emotion could change one's looks.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, her laughter had died down and she was looking at him curiously.

"Nothing" He murmured, his voice had quietened considerably and his breathing had slowed. He stared into her large brown eyes, awestruck.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me for a while" She whispered, looking back at him.

"Yeah, I guess it is" He whispered back.

They stared at each other in silence and Draco wished in that small moment that the distance between them on the bed was closer, that they were closer.

The thought didn't feel bad, didn't disgust him or make him cringe.

In fact, it felt good.

* * *

 **I liked writing from Bella's perspective. She is portrayed as being a completely emotionless maniac, but I like to think there is still something deeper to her, like a broken past...**

 **Review if you liked it, finally the Dramione aspect is coming along! Wooo**


	7. For the lack of caring

**Chapter 7**

 **It's been ages! Hello. I am here. I am alive. Who knew the adult life was so chaotic... I obviously didn't. This is a bit of a padding kind of chapter, but we will get back into the swing of things soon.**

 **Disclaimer: It ain't mine except the plot.**

* * *

"I know you can do better than this. Again!"

She grunted in pain, sweat trickled down the side of her red, blotchy face. Bringing with it a strand of curly hair. It stuck to the side of her face, it was scratchy and irritating. It was all irritating.

Hermione looked down at his pale feet sticking out from under his robes, her breath came out in short bursts as she curled up on the floor in pain.

"Of course, I won't let you down." She panted.

 _Crucio_

It tore through her body, every nerve ending was on fire, her muscles twitched uncontrollably, throwing her limbs about at uncomfortable angles. And yet she didn't scream. She couldn't scream.

It was all a disgusting test of faith, of which her _dearest_ mother agreed to. Wasn't taking the mark loyalty enough, merlin's sake. She was a Lestrange after all!

The pain eventually stopped and she opened her eyes. Voldemort was standing over her, his eyes glowed red with malicious lust and he gave her a strange sort of half smile. Hermione looked up at him with determination, her eyes flashed and challenged his gaze. As if to say ' _you see, I am better than you anticipated. Take that.'_

"I will have none of your wit, Hermione" Voldemort said sharply.

"And I gave you none, my Lord" She jibed as she slowly sat up. Her muscles shook with after effects and she had a nose bleed; however minor compared the previous pain.

The Dark Lord chuckled ever so slightly and went over to his chair where he sat, ever so elegantly, motioning for Nagini to join him on his lap. The snake laid to rest as her master stroked her forehead. He looked back up at Hermione, his expression had changed back to the cold stillness of a great leader. A leader Hermione ever so admired. If she even had an ounce of the power he had she would feel invincible, but she was weak, and scared in comparison.

"What's wrong?" He inquired.

The wellbeing of his creation was of his utmost importance, her thoughts and feelings had taken place over Nagini's needs and he knew the snake was getting unnerved. Yet how could he stop now, she was doing so well. She was stronger than he expected, and thus far there had been no side effects to her memory distortion.

It was possibly his greatest feat since he created the seven horcruxes. He was going to live forever, own the world and have his new pet at his beck and call. He only needed to convince her to create her own horcruxes and the world was his.

"How do you do it?" She blurted out, bowing her head she quickly mumbled "if you don't mind me asking."

"Do what?"

"Be the greatest ruler the world has seen in over a century…" she gushed, her expression was that of admiration and longing.

He chuckled at the girl and stood up, Nagini hissed and slid off to the corner. Walking over to where she stood he lifted a hand to her face.

"You remind me of myself at your age, so full of ambition and talent."

Hermione looked up at him with eager eyes. "How? Why?" She asked breathlessly.

He opened his mind to her, he saw her mouth open in surprise, through the haze he watched as she watched short snippets of his memories. When he was in the orphanage, at Hogwarts, his quest for the horcruxes. With each memory he forced the emotions he felt, of loath, malice, greed, but also of bravery, ambition and preservation.

She took it all in, committing as much to memory as she possibly could before he turned away.

"You and I are going to make a great team, Hermione" He said. Dropping his hand, he headed for the exit. Nagini following quickly behind.

"We will resume tomorrow morning, do not be late." He said with finality and exited to room.

Hermione watched him leave, she was exhausted yet she felt completely alive. His confidence in her left her nervous. Could she really maintain the standard that he required? Could she really be like her mother? Of course, she hated Mudbloods and all those inferior to her and the cause, that was easy, hatred was easy. Courage, on the other hand, was hard.

.

.

.

He didn't bother doing his hair anymore, the days of hair gel and all that combing were long passed. Leaving a blonde mess that hung in his eyes and curled behind his ears. Looking up at his reflection he scowled, his torso bore a lifetime of brutality.

The gash on his shoulder- a drunken party when he was five, his father throwing a bottle at him, screaming to leave the room. The small cut on his upper cheek- he was eleven, just before he went to Hogwarts. The one under his ribs, on his upper back, his forearm, his stomach.

 _And there's only more to come_ …

His musings were interrupted by a knock at the door, which opened before he even had the chance to open his mouth. It was Blaise.

"Couldn't wait for a fucking answer, mate?" Draco jeered. He walked over to the couch and sat down, Blaise chuckled and joined him.

"How was it?" Draco enquired, he didn't really care at all. But pleasantries much be exchanged before any form of colloquial banter was allowed. A typical Pureblood engrained tradition.

"Boring as usual, the weddings are all the same. Let's see how long this husband lasts her."

"How many husbands has your mother gone through now?"

"This would be the eighth time." Blaise sighed.

"Ah well, could be worse I suppose…" Draco replied nonchalantly.

"How could it possibly be worse?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at his blonde counterpart. "The past seven have all mysteriously died, if my mother has anything to do with it, this bloke is going to be as well."

"Too right… too bloody right" Draco mused.

Blaise absentmindedly ran his fingers on the edge of the couch, occasionally looking up at Draco and then back to the couch. Draco noticed and stared at him enquiringly. Blaise sure was being strange today.

"What's with you?" Draco quipped.

"Is it true?" Blaise looked up, "has she really changed?"

Draco sighed and stood up, heading towards the door.

"Come see for yourself."

The two boys headed down the hall to Hermione's room in silence. There was a strange air between the two of them, Draco dreading another encounter with this new Hermione, Blaise full of curiosity and wonder. The emotions were conflicting and Draco suddenly felt a rush of protectiveness over Hermione.

"Remember you are her friend now, don't ask too many questions, okay?" Draco blurted out "And don't stare at her… and don't mention anything about Hogwarts unless she mentions it first."

"Yes, dad" Blaise mocked him.

"I'm serious" Draco pushed back, scowling at him in annoyance.

"Alright, alright, I will be careful. What's with you, why do you care so much."

"I don't care."

"Yes, you do."

"No I fucking don't!"

"Then why are you getting so irritable then?" Blaise laughed at him.

Draco huffed and quickened his pace ahead of Blaise. He didn't care, she was just a waste of space and he didn't understand why Voldemort was so interested in her. Just because she beat him in most subjects at school didn't make her any better than him, and she only beat him by a measly 3%. That was nothing… well not nothing to his father. But he was still better than her. And he didn't care. He couldn't.

Blaise knocked on her door and took a step back in wait. They heard footsteps approach the door from the other side and there she was. Draco couldn't stare for long as she rushed forward an enveloped Blaise in an almighty hug.

"Why didn't you owl me that you were coming back!" She cried in joyous surprise.

Blaise looked over her shoulder at Draco in a kind of panicked confusion as he awkwardly patted her back. Draco shook his head in reply and merely shrugged, dealing with this new Hermione was so bloody unpredictable.

"Uh, sorry? I was busy… I suppose" Blaise replied uncertainly.

"No matter," Hermione gushed, and headed back into her room, leaving the door open in invitation. "I was just reading a book on the history of the Wheatle Blot Worm and its medicinal properties. Really interesting stuff." She picked up the pile of novels on her couch and motioned for the boys to sit down.

Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco and he smirked back. She had changed but there were so many traces of her former self. The absolute nerd that she was and always had been, remained.

"What have you been up to?" Blaise began. His posture was awkward. Draco didn't blame him; the whole fucking situation was awkward.

"Well I had training with the Dark Lord this morning" She said nonchalantly.

"Oh?" Draco responded. He hadn't heard of this part of the plan. Training with the Dark Lord couldn't possibly be a pleasant occasion, so why was she gushing like she had just met her favourite singer?

"It was really insightful, we worked on my strength today."

"What exactly does that entail?" He questioned her, leaning his chin on his hands and staring intently. He was expecting an unsatisfactory answer.

"Just the cruciatus curse until I could bare it without screaming." She smiled at Draco.

Looking for all the world as though this were a normal conversation. That being tortured was normal. Draco inhaled sharply and tried to control his disgust. She was disgusting. But he didn't condone her torture, she was petite, and delicate. She would break under the influence of Lord Voldemort. Yet he was stuck to do anything about it, between the Dark Lord himself and his parents he could hardly breathe without being told off.

"That sounds… fun" Blaise muttered, looking at Draco weirdly. Draco gave him a warning glare. _Don't fuck this up_ he mentally screamed.

"Well I must be able to withstand it in case of an attack, and now that I've been under the curse I know how to use just enough power to get my enemies to talk" her eyes lit with ambition.

"I suppose…" Blaise murmured back, frowning in thought.

"It's all for the greater good" Hermione replied, giving the two boys a stunning smile.

 _Well, fuck._

If he thought there was even an inkling of her old self inside her somewhere, it was long gone now.

.

.

.

Hermione spent the next few hours with the boys. Draco was his usual stoic self, he looked extra rattled today however. His hair was unkempt and he hadn't done the up the top button of his shirt. But she dare not ask him in front of Blaise, he would be furious.

Blaise was so sweet, he smiled at her often and was polite. His presence made Draco's personality look like a grumpy goblin in comparison. She didn't remember him always being so lovely, to be honest, her memory of Blaise was utterly hazy. She supposed she was still weary from the night her and Pansy had drinks, and from the all the curses she had to endure this morning. Perhaps she was just tired.

The afternoon rolled on slowly, the three of them had tea in her room until it was time for Blaise to leave. He had kissed her on the hand and she had blushed furiously and mumbled something about going back to her novels. Draco looked on in disgust and drank his now cold tea.

"What's up with you?" She asked once Blaise had finally left. She sat down next to him on the couch and pulled her legs up to her chin.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye. It was still such a strange feeling to pretend that they had been best friends since they were little, when every time he looked at her he was assaulted with memories of their school days. She looked at him inquisitively, and moved her hand over to poke his arm.

"Oi" She pressed.

"Nothing!" He snapped, "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me" She replied shortly. She reached over for a left over slice of sandwich and bit down with a little more force than was necessary.

Draco could tell that she was annoyed, but what was he going to do? Tell her that he was fuming about her being tortured, that he admits that he now cares for her a little bit more than he should. That she was a _fucking_ Mudblood, who belonged in Gryffindor with the boy-who-just-would-not-fucking-die and his ginger halfwit. Like that would go down well.

 _Merlin, she was stubborn._

"I just…" He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, making it stand on end. "I just don't like the thought of you going through all that pain, okay."

She stopped mid chew and looked at him dearly. He was glaring at the ground, clearly trying to hide from this sudden emotion filled declaration. She thought it was sweet, how he cared, even though he clearly didn't want to. She wasn't one for emotional encounters herself, killing people meant you had to turn your emotions off, and suddenly the world became a lot easier to navigate. Why turn them back on when your ship was finally on route to its destination.

She slid down the couch towards him, and leant her forehead on his shoulder. He flinched at the sudden proximity, but eventually relaxed. There was no point fighting her off now.

"Thank you" She mumbled into his side.

"For what?" He scowled. He hadn't done anything.

"For caring about me"

"I don't care about you"

"Okay"

"Okay"

She smiled.

* * *

 **Stay tuned. It's about to go down.**


End file.
